The purpose of this study is to investigate the impact of mental stress on fibrinolytic activity, platelet aggregability, serum catecholamines, and its ability to induce myocardial ischemia in patients with coronary artery disease and angina. The effect of mental stress on these endpoints will be compared to the effects of physical stress. The effect of therapy with a calcium channel antagonist, a beta blocker and placebo on these parameters will also be quantified.